People, Places, Things
by EquinoxEP
Summary: Sometimes things just happen and there's nothing you can do about it. But maybe that's okay.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Change… Sort Of

Soundtrack: Stable Song – Death Cab For Cutie

It had been six months since Boulder reappeared on the skyline. Six months since the last semblance of escape in my life left in a blaze of glory. Six months since I came back to this small, empty apartment in Colorado. And four months since I last saw Julia. Although saw seemed like a stretch, but then again even "Julia" seemed like a stretch at this point. It was more like witnessing a car crash and then realizing that you're the one driving.

The typing paused. Henry's tired eyes mulled over the paper for a brief moment before his fingers returned to their now familiar places on the typewrite searching in vain for something to add. After as few more minutes he got up and walked over to the fridge and got a beer from the also now familiar spot on the second shelf. He sat on the couch and cracked it open to the droning of the television as he leaned back and fixed his eyes on the ceiling letting out a huge sigh. "Fuck, six months hunh?" He sipped his beer. He looked around the empty apartment only for his eyes to fix back onto the ceiling as his mind wandered. Wandered back to Wyoming, back to that cave, back to what he might have missed. But even more so back to the peaceful times, when it was almost like he could forget, like everything might just be alright after all. His thoughts wandered through the vivid forest and for a moment, slumped down in his chair, he felt a wry grin sneak across his lips. And then he opened hid eyes which wandered over to the clock; 1:00 am. 'Shit it's already that late.' he thought to himself. Twenty minutes late he collapsed into bed and began to drift. At least until he was interrupted by a sharp knock on his door. His eyes opened as he swung and dragged himself up off the mattress and to the front door. He cracked it open to see an olive skinned woman standing in the hall. "Well hello there Henry." She said cheerfully.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" he halfway replied.

She playfully gasped. "I'm appalled, and after all we've been through. Our own Sherlock Holmes mystery and you can't remember me." she said with an all too familiar sarcasm dripping from her voice widening Henry's previously tired eyes.

"D-Deliliah?"

"Oh so you do remember me? Now are you going to invite me in or am I just going to stand here all night while you gawk?"

 **Hey Guys and gals, well do I have some explaining to do. First, I'm lazy, second I had school to deal with. Years 11 and 12 were rather busy and I didn't have a lot of time to write and that jazz. But I'm back and writing again, on firewatch. I loved this game and I though I might just write something up for it. If any of you are wondering about it the Dust story will probably be starting back up and I have a RWBY story that I've had in the works (I started it in volume one so It may be a bit different but hey, maybe you'll like it.) But right now I think this will be my main focus. Anyway, thanks so much for reading, and as always I'm interested in what you guys have to say, so the reviews are always open and I try to respond when I can. Have a great day.**

 **Signing off,**

 **Equinox.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Colorado Winds

Soundtrack: Boyce Avenue- Glycerine

He sat there. Across the table from her. Sipping her coffee with a wry smile on her face. A warmth emanating from her tired eyes as they stared back at his. He glanced up at the clock: 1:25 am. And awkwardly quiet.

"So..." the silence was broken. "How's life been Hank?"

"It's been… Life. The same life that chased me off into the woods to get harassed by you." He responded.

"Wow," she chuckled back, "that bad hunh?"

"Hehe yeah, but what else is new?" He leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. "So you do this often?"

"What?" she asked with just a hint of confusion.

"Inexplicably show up at your old coworkers' doors at one in the morning?"

"Hey, you offered back in the woods. I just figured I'd take you up in the offer." She retorted, stealing a laugh from Henry as he looked back down at her.

"Fair enough I guess," he laughed, smiling at her, "but I guess I just wasn't expecting it to be six months later… Or at one in the morning."

"Hey first off flying the red eye is cheaper and fiscally responsible: Second… I just had some stuff to, put to rest back in Casper. Now I'm just going wherever the wind takes me."

"And now that you've freed up your schedule you're back to bothering me." He said with a tired grin.

"With a vengance." she smiled back at him. "So where am I sleeping?"

"Wait, what?!" he asked with a mix of concern and confusion.

"Oh did I forget to mention? I need a place to stay." she said between the teeth of a cheesy smile.

"Jesus D. I'll make up the couch I guess." He got up and walked over to the closet for a pillow and a blanket.

"What a gentleman." The sarcasm once again dripping from her words.

"Of all the places the places the wind could've taken you it chose my couch." He said tossing the blanket onto the couch.

"Lucky you hunh?" She joked settling down onto the couch.

"I guess." He smiled as he walked down the short hallway to his room and stopped in the doorway. "You know it's funny."

"What?"

"I kinda always thought you'd be blonde." They shared a quick laugh. "Anyway… goodnight Delilah."

"Goodnight Henry."

 **Hey all! So here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it! This story is a little bit of an experiment for me because when I write I'm a very imagery centric story but I do believe the best way to develop characters is through dialogue so that's what I'm trying to do with this. Anyways I as always am looking to improve and refine my style so if you could pop down and leave me some reviews and tell me how you like it that would be awesome. What you like, what I can improve on, anything I can use :)**

 **See you space cowboy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

His eyes opened. Saturday morning. He glanced over at the clock for a brief second; 10:45 am. He stared at the ceiling for a second until his attention was taken by a clattering in the kitchen.

He let out a long sigh. "Right... Delilah." He halfway chuckled. He walked out of the bedroom still rubbing his eyes.

"Mornin' Hank!" Rang Delilah.

"Um hey, morning" Henry replied, still waking up.

"Want some eggs?" She smiled.

"Well seeing as how you've already helped yourself to my kitchen, sure."

"Well I was hungry and you were asleep you lazy dope." She teased back as he found his newspaper on his table. Crossword already done.

"Still with the crosswords hunh?" He said looking up to catch a plate of eggs and toast sliding across the table toward him.

"I was bored too." She said returning to the kitchen for her own eggs. She sat in the chair across the table from Henry. "So watcha been up to Hank?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean since you got back around here; seems like it would get boring and well, financially stressful if you didn't do anything for six months?"

"Oh I uh, got a job with the school district."

"Sounds fun."

"No it doesn't."

"Yep," they shared a laugh, "but hey at least I'm here to liven things up now right?"

"Yeah, lucky me." He quipped back with a grin.

"Asshole." She grinned back throwing her fork down on her now empty plate. "So what's the plan today?"

"Honestly I don't really know. What's the wind telling you?" He poked.

"Har de har, it's telling me that you should, maybe, show me around town."

"Sure, why not? You've already disrupted my routine of drinking alone on the weekends. Might as well go outside too."

They strolled into the bar exactly 30 minutes too early to be drinking. "No no no, you were so scared shitless the entire time."

"Haha, you didn't even leave your fuckin lookout missy. It was always 'Henry do this, Henry I'm scared.'" He poked back between chuckles. He missed this, the long laughs and sarcastic exchanges.

They sat down at the bar to be greeted by the woman behind the bar. "Well look who it is. Hey, Henry long time no see." She smiled at them.

"Sheila? Damn how've you been?"

"Not bad old friend, and speaking of friends, who's this new one you have here?" She gestured at Delilah.

"Delilah." she shook her hand.

"So what can I do for the two of ya?"

"I get a godfather, and half a bottle of tequila for you I'm guessing?" He nudged at Delilah.

"Hardehar, asshole."

"That a yes?"

"Oh just give me the drink."

"And a shot of tequila."

"Alrighty, coming right up." She chuckled.

Henry let out a long sigh. He looked at Delilah and smiled.

"What's up with you Hank?" She smiled back.

He turned back to face the bar, "Nothing, it's just. It's good to have you around D." The drinks slid down the bar and Delilah stopped them.

"Order up."

"How much do I owe ya?" Henry said reaching for his wallet.

"On the house tonight, take it as a welcome back present."

"Oh Sheilah you always knew the way to my heart."

"Well I'll tell ya this she's already good in my book" slamming down the glass. "Hit me again girl." She smiled.

Sheilah laughed, "well she's quite a character isn't she Henry?"

"Just wait till she's had a few." Delilah punched him on the arm.

"Now listen here asshole."

"You act like I haven't seen you drunk off your ass before." He chuckled.

"Technically you haven't. Only heard me." She joked back.

"What are you two going on about?" Sheilah interjected.

"That's a very long story." Henry answered.

"I'm all ears. As long as it's a good one."

Henry looked over at Delilah who raised an eyebrow and shrugged with a grin. And just like that two and a half hours, half a bottle of tequila, and three more glasses of scotch were gone, and they were sitting there laughing about the memories.

"Hey I'm gonna hit the men's room."

"Okay" Delilah giggled as he got up and walked away.

Sheilah leaned against the bar, "Wow." She let out with a grin on her face.

"What's up" Delilah rang.

"You are a pretty cute couple you know that?"

"Oh... Um, we're not really, uhh..." Delilah stammered.

"Hmm, shame. He really likes you ya know?" She glanced up at Delilah.

"Trust me it wouldn't work out. Me and relationships don't mix very well."

"Well, that's a shame. I haven't seen that kind of sparkle in his eye for a long time. Not since..."

"Julia?" Delilah interjected.

"So he told ya hunh?"

"Yeah, trust me though. He deserves better than me. He doesn't need another train wreck in his life."

"If you say so." She skeptically said.

Delilah gave a half hearted chuckle, "yeah, hey, pour me out another one?" She wryly smiled.

"Sure." She smiled back as the amber liquid fell into the glass.

 **An upload during the school year? Feels kinda weird. Anyway… Heyo Guys and gals how's everything going? Anyway I've been working on this for a while now and I've tried to make this chapter a bit longer. Sorry it took a long time but right now I'm at university and don't have as much time as I would like, but thank you all so much for your patience. Anyway thank you all for dropping by my slice of the internet, and as I always I really do want to hear from you guys. I love hearing what you guys have to say and any constructive criticism is always welcome, I'm always looking to get better. Until next time,**

 **See you space cowboy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Isn't it funny how life is? How so often things just... Happen. Like for no good reason; but that kinda makes you wonder, what is a good reason? Maybe we're just bystanders reacting to what happens and all we have control over is how we deal with this shitstorm. Seems kinda shitty if ya ask me... But hey, maybe that's okay.

"Watcha doin' Hank?" A voice rang from over his shoulder as his fingers froze on top of the round black keys.

"Nothing much, just... Thinking."

"What about?"

"Stuff... Life... You know the workings of an edgy teenager."

She chuckled, "that so, well if you're gonna be an edgy teenager why not go all the way and drink your angst away with me?" She held out a beer.

"I dunno" he said. "What if my mom and dad find out, they might think you're a bad influence." He quipped back.

"Oh you're right maybe we shouldn't." She sarcastically remarked back pulling the beer away.

"Oh just give me the fucking beer." He chuckled and reached out to grab it from her. She teased him with it but eventually relented and giggled.

"Feisty aren't we?"

"Oh shut up."

She walked out to the deck with her own drink in hand and leaned over the railing toward the city and the sun sinking down behind it.

"I love the sunsets here." She said to Henry who joined her at the rail.

"Yeah, they're pretty nice." He said staring at the horizon.

"So I've been thinking..."

"Wow want a medal?" He quipped with a grin.

"Oh shut up." She giggled. "What I was going to say was I've been thinking, that it seems like wind has kinda died down recently. And seeing as how that's happened I guess you might be stuck with me for a while." She smiled at him. "I mean I'd get a job and pay you rent and all..."

He looked off to the horizon, "So our resident tumbleweed has decided to take root hunh?"

"Whaddaya say?"

"Hey, if the wind ain't blowing I guess you don't have much of a choice now do ya?" He smiled back at her. "And maybe this is the Stockholm syndrome talking but I might even venture as far as to say that sounds pretty nice." He took a sip of his beer and turned back to the horizon.

"Yeah." she said turning back as well.

"Ya know I think you were on to something with these sunsets; they are pretty damn great."

 **Hey guys and gals, how's it goin? Thanks for being patient with me while I work on these, university and all. Anyway, I know this one is short but it's what I can do right now. But hey thanks for dropping by my little slice of the internet and as always let me know what you think, I'm always looking to get better and constructive criticism is always welcome. Till I next post,**

 **See you space cowboy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Here

Soundtrack: Lucy Rose - Shiver

"You looking at the fire?"

"No, I'm looking at you." He said staring at the blip of light across the canyon.

"Aww, well can you do me a favor?"

"What's up?"

"Tell me when you are."

He leaned back from the railing and walked around the corner to face the orange glow amidst the sea of green. He sat down and swung his legs over the side so they dangled down. "Alright, I'm looking at it." He radioed back.

"She's quite a sight, isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Aaaand she doesn't have a name yet. I usually come up with something funny, or practical, or risqué but... I was thinking you could do the honors. So, any ideas?"

"Hm, I don't know. Um, Delilah's a nice name."

"Aw, how sweet." She chuckled. "But no we can't name it the Delilah fire."

"Hehe, yeah I was uh, kidding."

"No, you weren't. Hmm how about my middle name June?"

"The June fire, in July."

"Perfect... You know, I'm glad you're here Henry."

"Henry"

His eyes shot open, he looked up at Delilah's face through the darkness. He then looked over at the clock, 1:13 am. "What's up D?" He asked.

"I can't sleep." She said still sitting over him.

"Aaaaand, you want me to suffer too?"

She softly giggled. "No, I'm just... I feel uneasy, like it's too quiet or something."

"So thus brings forth the ultimate question, why am I awake?" He responded in tired sarcasm.

"I was uh... Well... I was wondering if I could sleep in here, with you, tonight?" She said in a rare awkwardness through a familiarly cheesy smile.

He looked up with tired eyes and an awestruck expression during the short pause between the question and his response. "Fine, I'll protect you from the monster under your bed."

She gleefully bounced up to her knees and rolled over and under the blankets. Laying her head on the pillows. After this it was quiet for a minute. "Henry, I'm glad I decided to come to Boulder." She inched closer to him.

"I'm glad you're here too."

 **Hey guys and gals, how are all of you? As for me I'm fine, my exams went well and now I'm on holiday for a month, and thus have much more time to write so you expect more frequent updates. This chapter is also a bit shorter than I may have liked but I don't like adding or abridging for the sake of it, the chapters are as long as they need to be to say what they need to and that's what is important in my opinion. But with that said over break there will probably be some longer chapters coming out and hopefully that'll work out. Also, it occurred to me that I haven't been posting soundtracks with my latest (HOW DARE ME) so to make up for that chapter 3 is Vance Joy- Red Eye, and chapter 4 is Cage the Elephant- Cigarette Daydreams. Alrighty, now that that's been addressed, tell me, what did you guys think. As always, I love hearing from you guys and anything I can improve on is always welcome. Thanks for stopping by, and thanks even more for reading my stories.**

 **Till next time,**

 **See You Space Cowboy**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Tequila

Soundtrack: Pink Floyd- Wish You Were Here

The bar was quiet tonight. The dimly lit room enveloped by an insignificant droning. "Hard to believe it's almost June again." She said over a small glass filled with tequila.

"Yeah," he said staring down at his whiskey. "But hey, one more week and I get two months off."

"Lucky you hunh?"

"Meh, I don't really like not having anything going on, although with you, I guess I shouldn't worry too much about that."

"Aren't I wonderful?" They chuckled. "But hey if you don't just wanna sit around all day I could always use some help with the troop."

"Yeah, maybe I'll stop by a few times, maybe I'll finally get my knot tying badge." They both giggled.

"Ah well if it isn't my two favorite lovebirds!" Rang Sheilah as she hopped over the bar to get to her post and removed her coat.

"Not lovebirds." Henry rang back.

"Ah yes I forgot you two are the, 'we live together a one bedroom apartment and sleep in the same bed but with no romantic implications' kind of friends." Sheilah remarked with a sarcastically confused look.

"I mean, when you put it that way our relationship sounds kinda weird but... Yeah, I guess." Delilah replied.

"I will continue to call bullshit."

"Whatever."

"So what can I do ya for?"

"Oh I'm good for now." Henry motioned to his whiskey.

"Can I get another shot of tequila?" Delilah asked sliding her empty glass toward Sheilah.

"Damn, you really like tequila don't you? It's like all I ever see you drink." Sheila said filling the glass.

"Yeah, I guess it brings back good memories."

"Oh yeah, your sister, the one that lives in Santa Fe right?"

"Yeah Mary, she lived in Santa Fe, until she died."

"Um holy shit, I'm sorry." Henry quickly replied.

"It's fine, you didn't know. You were bound to find out what chased me off to Shoshone at some point." She picked up her now filled glass and stared at it. "Ironically enough, it was a drunk driver that got her." She quieted down a bit and slouched forward. "She was on her way home one night and he just, flew through a red light... The funeral service was held up in Casper a week later, and after that I was gone with the wind. Just kinda drifted for a while and eventually I wound up on firewatch out in the forest, and I guess I just wound up sticking around." She downed her drink which was swiftly filled back up by Sheila.

"Sounds like you could use another."

"Hehe, thanks."

 **Hey all! How've you been? School's back in session! However I was able to work over break and get some good ideas working and I hope you enjoy them! Anyway, thank you all for stopping by my little slice of the internet and as always I really would love to hear from you guys, see what you're thinking about what I'm doing. Thanks for reading,**

 **See you space cowboy.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Santa Fe

Soundtrack: Northern Wind - City and Colour

The fire warmed them as they sat around it, drinking tequila which also warmed them. A summer night in Santa Fe, the gentle breeze carrying the laughter of friends and family.  
"And that's why I fucking hate babies!" Rang a slightly drunk Delilah as the group listening to her erupted into laughter.  
"Jesus D. How do you come up with this shit?" Rang another olive skinned woman across from her, shoulder length hair bouncing as he chuckled.  
"Exxxxxperience." Slurred Delilah, slouching over slightly.  
"Interesting. Especially seeing as how you've never had any kind of experience with kids, let alone babies."  
"Oh what do you know, Mary?" She replied with a wave of her hand.  
"I think teaching kindergarten is a decent credential."  
"But those are kids not babies." Delilah giggled back.  
"Haha... Well with the state you're in it looks like I'll have plenty of experience with babies; turns out some of them are 24 years old, who knew?"  
"Oooohhhh shut up." Delilah giggled with the rest of the group.  
"Speaking of taking care of babies, I think it's about time we get you home sis." Mary lightheartedly suggested.  
"What, it's only 1:00 am Mary." Delilah slurred.  
"Aaaand, you're already hammered. This ain't a negotiation Delilah, sorry." Mary poked back helping Delilah to her feet. She chuckled as Delilah leaned over on her, "Alrighty, see you all later!" She halfway waved walking with Delilah over to her now 6 year old 1971 c10. She helped Delilah buckle in and took off into the night.  
"Mary..."  
"What's up D?"  
"Thanks for looking out for me."  
"What else is family for, sis?" Mary replied to a now halfway asleep Delilah eyes still forward on the road. The red light ahead clicked to green as she drove toward it and on into the intersection, when suddenly the headlights of a car to the left quickly grew shockingly intense and-

Delilah gasped and jerked awake in bed, wide eyed and covered in cold sweat that contrasted Boulder's warm summer air.  
Henry rolled over, startled awake by Delilah, "You okay D?"  
"Yeah...yeah it was just a bad dream."  
"You sure, you look like you've seen a ghost?"  
"Y-yeah, it's nothing, I'm fine." She stuttered finally getting her breath back under control.  
"Okay, I guess. Just wake me if you need anything." He said as he rolled back over and shut his eyes.  
Delilah laid back and stared at the ceiling for a moment, and then she glanced over at Henry before she finally rolled over and shut her eyes.

 **Hey all! It's been forever since I've updated, and I am sincerely sorry for that. University continues to eat away at my soul but hey, I need a degree to be successful down the line. Anyway, how've you all been? As always, I'm glad you decided to drop by my little slice of the internet and do sincerely hope for your feedback. Also I don't do this often but this is going up alongside an original work of mine, Eyes to See, and I'd also really appreciate it if you'd drop by there and tell me what you think. Thanks all, and as always,**

 **See you space cowboy,**

 **Equinox**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: June

Soundtrack: Hey Rosetta! - Bandages

"Alright guys I'll see you later." Rang Delilah a wry smile stretched across her face as two uniformed twelve year olds ran back to their mothers.

"Say bye." One of the mothers rang.

"Bye miss Delilah!" They simeltaneously rang back at Delilah.

"Oh, don't forget, community service for your badges boys!" She rang at them as they passed through the doors and into the warm, orange glow of a summer afternoon in Colorado.

"Well I'm thoroughly impressed." Said Henry sitting up from the counter he was leaning on. "For someone with such a burning hatred of babies you sure are good with kids."

"Well you said it yourself, these are kids not babies, there's a difference." Delilah said moving the first of three boxes on a table standing at the front of the room to a shelf containing many like them at the back of the room. "And besides, the troop is well behaved, no screamers means a happy Delilah." She said putting the last box onto the shelf.

"Well I'm still impressed." Henry said moving toward the door and holding it open, "But as much as I'm sure you'd like me to stand around and shower you with praise all day, Sheliah is waiting for us."

"Aw, and I was just starting to get used to it." Delilah poked back walking through the doorway into the thick, warm air that enveloped the outside of the building. They approached the black 1975 Chevy Nova and climbed into their respective seats. Henry put the key into the ignition and shifted to reverse.

"Ah, seatbelt" Delilah rang at Henry who sighed and and fastened his seatbelt. And then continued backing out of his spot.

"So two months off eh, sounds fun." She said as they drove away from the suburbs and back toward Boulder, beckoning on the horizon.

Henry chuckled, "hehe, I don't know, at least work gives me something to do, somewhere to go, other than that I kinda just either get harassed by you or drink alone." He quipped only to be met by a punch to the arm. "And I'm still not sure which one is worse." He kept laughing while Delilah punched him again.

"Is that actually a question in your mind?" Delilah giggled.

"Not really, I'd rather drink alone but we both know I don't like making you feel bad." He chuckled back only to be met by a flurry of punches to the arm and laughter from Delilah.

"Now you listen here you little shit." She giggled, relenting from her assault on Henry's arm. "I don't know about you but I'd sure as hell rather get harassed by me instead."

"Wow is that how you'd talk to the troop if they got on your bad side?"

"No that's only how I talk to assholes who hurt my feelings." She poked back.

"Aw, I'm sowwy, did I hurt your feelings." He chuckled back.

"As a matter of fact yes, enough that I think drinks are on you tonight." She fished.

"Jesus how often have I been hurting your feelings?" He chuckled back.

"But Henry I might cry." She came back, her voice dripping, per the usual, with sarcasm.

"Oh fine, you spoiled little brat." He said as Delilah melodramatically celebrated her victory.

But with this, the chaos that was enveloping the car was suddenly taken over by a peaceful silence. "So how are you, Delilah?" Henry probed breaking the silence.

"What?"

"I mean like, you coming to Boulder has my spirits up, but I'm wondering how you're faring in all of this."

"I'm fine Henry. Why so concerned all of the sudden?"

"Well, you've woken up in a cold sweat six times in the last two weeks, so I guess I'm just wondering what the cause of that is."

"Oh, that's , that's nothing. Just bad dreams."

"You sure D?, If something's bothering you I'm here. You know that right?"

Delilah chuckled, "Don't worry Henry, I'm a big girl. I can handle nightmares."

"Alright, but if something's bothering you don't hesitate to let me know, lord knows you've helped my state of mind, if I can return the favor…"

"Henry," Delilah said through a wry smile, "you have enough to worry about, I shouldn't be one of them."

"Okay, if you say so." He said as they pulled up to the House of the Rising Sun Bar. They exited the car and headed across the asphalt parking lot and entered the dimly lit pub.

"Ah there are my two favorite customers!" Rang a cheery, ashy voice from across the maple room.

"Hey Sheliah." Henry wryly smiled back as they approached the bar.

"I still have about half an hour left on my shift, then we can head out. In the meantime you two want anything?"

"The usual."

"Godfather and a margarita coming right u-"

"Actually," she was interrupted, "no tequila tonight, just a glass of whiskey."

"Wow." Sheliah said sliding Henry his drink. "What's up with you?" She playfully asked sliding Delilah her whiskey.

"What d'ya mean?"

"No tequila?"

"Just wanted something different."

"Oh I'm sure, so what's really happening?"

"Nothing, I just wanted some whiskey tonight."

"Whatever." Sheliah giggled while sliding over to take another order.

"So no tequila tonight hunh?" Rose Henry in an almost curious tone.

"I just wanted something different." Delilah repeated monotonously.

"Okay but why?" Henry leaned in a bit more curious.

"Just wanted to shake things up."

"Bullshit."

Delilah giggled, "How is it you seem so certain?"

"To many, Delilah, you're an enigma but I see you're a creature of habit. Wake up at 8:00 every morning, eggs with ketchup for breakfast, do your crossword, piss in the same spot of the shower."

"So you have me all figured out, however could I have grown so predictable?" Delilah cut him off sarcastically feigning disinterest.

"Be as snarky as you want there's something going on here. Is it about your nightmares?"

"What, no!" Delilah suddenly snapped back.

"Oh my God it is isn't it?"

"Listen I've been having nightmares, yes, but being in the mood for whiskey, that has nothing to do with it."

"But what could you be dreaming about that makes you want whiskey."

"Oh my God, Henry."

"What's going on?" Sheliah interjected.

"Nothing." Groaned Delilah.

"Delilah's been having nightmares and it's the reason she wants whiskey." Replied Henry.

Delilah let out a groan and shrunk onto the counter.

"Ooooh saucy, what about?"

"That's the real question she won't budge, all I know is that they make her want whiskey."

"Hmm or does it just make her not want tequila?"

"That's a possibility too."

"I've been dreaming about Mary okay?!" Delilah just about shouted cutting them off and sending their conversation into a wide eyed silence only broken by the hum of other conversations around the bar. "I've been having the same, stupid, recurring nightmare about the night she died."

"Delilah I… I'm sorry I didn't…" Henry trailed off.

"It's fine… it's fine, you didn't know, I should have been straight up with you from the start. If it's any consolation you were right about the whiskey." She halfway chuckled. "If anything the nightmares are a good sign though, maybe Boulder's making me too happy. Reminding me of Santa Fe, of simpler times. Guess this is life's way of reminding me I can't have too much of a good thing. Tis life of a Delilah though. No use crying over it at this point though. And anywa-" she was cut off by a small glass of tequila sliding her way.

"Hey don't get that way." Rang Sheliah.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act like you're not entitled to finding your happiness. You're not condemned to anything. And if your pursuit of happiness gets tiresome, well that's what we're here for. We're here for you Delilah."

"Sheliah… that was without a doubt the cheesiest thing you've ever said." They giggled as Delilah downed the shot of tequila and the now empty glass hit the orange hue of the wooden bar.

 **Hey all! Holy shit it's uh... It's been a while. I'm still alive and so is this story, but I've had a crazy life and whenever I seem to think I'll have time some random crap pops up and i wind up completely dead inside for weeks on end. Anyway, summer is over and I'm back in my dorm so I do have a significantly greater amount of time to myself now, so hopefully I can get an okay backlog and publish in some sort of timely manner. Anyways, this chapters a little longer than the others so hopefully that can make up for my absence. A s always, any and all reviews are welcome, I really love hearing what you guys think whether you like it or have a way I can make it better. And as alway thank you for dropping by my little slice of the internet.  
See you space cowboy,**

 **Equinox.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Money, Love, and Time

Soundtrack: Twenty One Pilots - Can't Help Falling in Love

Henry starred off the balcony at the ever growing Boulder skyline fighting back the orange glow of a sunset, a radio playing softly to his left. "Watcha doin Henry?" Rang a soft voice from behind him.

"Not much, just watching the sunset."

"Isn't there a game on tonight?" She asked, her warm Australian accent pouring gently from her mouth like tea from a kettle.

"Yeah, but this sunset is pretty nice."

"Wow, even better than the Red Wings game?"

"Heh, they kinda suck this year."

"True. But still, I'm sure I'm not the only one who'd wonder what's wrong if something's keeping you from a hockey game."

"Who says anything's wrong?" Henry chuckled back.

"Henry, really?" She said shooting a sarcastically raised eyebrow back at Henry. "Do you really think that at this point you can hide that something's wrong when you ignore a hockey game."

"I don't know, it's just… you ever wonder how much time you spend worrying about things that don't matter?"

"What do you mean?" She replied

"I mean, there are so many things in life that we can't help, or hell, are sometimes even contrived and manufactured problems that shouldn't hold any kind of swing over us, but we wind up worrying about them anyway."

"Well…" she said joining him on the railing, "I guess I haven't really thought about it before, in the moment usually things seem like they matter, so we worry, regardless of how much they wind up mattering in the long run."

"Yeah, it's just, I wonder how much time I've wasted on those kinds of things."

"That entirely depends on how long you've been thinking about this." she quipped.

"Shut up." He halfway chuckled back. "I guess it's like this for me; if there's so many things that wind up not mattering in the long run, but we're worrying about them anyway, maybe we're just looking at it wrong."

"Well how do you propose we do it instead?"

"I say we find a few things in life that we know really matter, the things that we can't picture life without, and reserve our worries for those. Everything else is just kinda inconsequential, but I guess it's like you said, in the moment everything seems pretty important, it's easy to get swept up in all of it if you're not careful. You've gotta really ask yourself what matters, and know it for sure."

"Well, what matters, Henry?"

"Calling my bluff hunh?" He said backing away from the rail. "The small moments of happiness we get to have every day, the ones that usually get swept under the rug, the ones I spend with people I care about, with you." He said with his head tilted up at the Amber sky, before letting out a deep sigh. "And the red wings actually being good once in a fucking while would be nice too." He chuckled.

"Well in that case," she said once again joining him, "won't you come and watch the hockey game with me even though they suck?"

He chuckled, a grin wrapping itself across his face, "Sure, why not." He said wrapping his arm around her and passing through the open doorway back into their apartment, leaving the sun behind to continue its descent into the skyline.

"Come the fuck on how is that not hooking?" A voice rang, as his eyes opened to the living room. Delilah sat in the opposite recliner, leaned in toward the television, beer in hand, wearing his Yzerman jersey.

"And here I thought you said hockey was, 'barbaric'." He chuckled throwing up his air quotes.

"Only when you call it this way! I swear to fuck, man, they're all over Federov." She said taking another gulp of her beer.

"I knew you'd like it." he smirked.

"Hey you know what? Shut the hell up, Hank."

 **Hey all! Well, another day another big ass gap between chapters hunh? Sorry for the absence, life's busy, but the story isn't dead, just a little bit slow. This chapter took a long time, and a lot of writing here and there in small moments of free time, and I honestly just hope I didn't fuck it up too bad. Anyways, as always thank you all for dropping by my little slice of the internet, and any and all reviews are welcome, I love hearing your guys' and gal's opinions on what's going on.**

 **See you space cowyboy,**

 **Equinox**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Monty Python

Soundtrack: Everything's Not Lost - Coldplay

Her eyes opened as the 8:45 ray of sunlight crept across them, the rest of the sunlight filling the otherwise beige room with rays of amber creeping in through the thin aluminum blinds. July 7th, 1990, a sunny day in Boulder Colorado. "So, thirty-five hunh?" She asked herself, staring at the ceiling, as time seemed to slow more the longer she did. She eventually rolled out of bed and walked to the kitchen, she opened the fridge and looked around until she settled on the eggs, had a week until expiration. She scrambled two of them, poured herself a glass of whiskey to boot, and sat in her recliner turning on the television as she did. The news droned on like a ringing in her ear until it forced her to change the channel, flipping through the airwaves before deciding that Seinfeld was tolerable enough to have on. She let out a long, deep sigh as Kramer ranted on and on about a cantaloupe or something, almost pushing her eyes away from the television and on to the ceiling. She took a sip from her glass and looked around her apartment and its tan walls laden with dusty paintings, before settling her eyes once again on the ceiling. The beige now seemed to stare back into her eyes, luling her into a trance broken only by a few intermittent sips of her whiskey, as she sank further into her chair as if suspended in the stale air and stagnant background noise of the room. Her mind drifted away and her eyes closed and she breathed in all the life that the thin Colorado air could carry and let out a sigh so deep as to puzzle even the brightest philosophers. She felt herself frozen in time, the droning and canned laughter emitting from the TV the only evidence that she really wasn't. The phone rang and her eyes shot open, almost startled to remember that she in fact, wasn't the only person left on the planet. She lifted herself out of her recliner and plodded over to the the phone and picked it up, "Hel-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHELIAH!" rang two loud voices from the other end, almost pushing her away from the phone, and wrapping a smile around her face.

"Awww, thank you, you two, you remembered." she grinned back into the phone

"Remembered?" Rang a sarcastic female voice through the copper and circuitry, "Did you expect us to forget?!"

"I mean it's really not that big of a deal, I mean one year older wooo." She said feigning enthusiasm.

"Not a big deal! What do you mea-" the female voice was cut off.

"I think what D is trying to say is regardless of how you feel, it's a big deal to us."

"YEAH!" Rang the female voice now further away.

"And… that's exactly why tonight, you're going out to dinner with us."

She laughed, "Okay, but only as long as there's no singing or any of that bullshit."

"No promises!" Shouted Delilah from the background.

"Well you heard her no promises, but regardless we'll be there to get you at 4:00. Happy birthday Sheliah."

"Thanks Hank. And you too Delilah."

"WHAT ELSE AM I HERE FOR!" Yelled Delilah from the background eliciting a laugh from Sheliah.

"Alrighty then, we'll see you later."

"Alright see ya Henry." The line cut, but Sheliah still stood there, the now beeping phone still pressed against her ear until she moved it to her chest now clutching it with both hands as she spoke softly, "So… thirty-five hunh?"

 **Hey all! Another chapter another long gap hunh? Well hopefully it's worth it as I've been actively going over this one for a while now and trying to make sure it's exactly how I want it. With that being said however, pop on down and leave a review if anything stands out, if there's anything you think I can improve on, or if you just want to tell me what you think of the story so far. In any case I just love hearing what you guys and gals think, and how you're all enjoying the story to this point. Hope you all have a nice day!**

 **See you space cowboy,**

 **Equinox.**


End file.
